


Hunt and Hounds

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Percy Jackson [26]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Knotting, Multi, Oral, Percy is a cute little dork, Polyamory, Reverse Courting, Threesome - F/F/M, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Reyna and Thalia have had enough. After the Giant War is over and after they helped rebuild, they run off together to see the world. The mated alpha pair are really enjoying themselves, until strange little gifts keep showing up at their campsite. Aurum and Argentum are unfazed though, so whoever leaves them there can't be a threat... right?





	Hunt and Hounds

PJatO || Percynalia || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Hunt and Hounds || Percynalia || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Hunt and Hounds

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shoujo-ai, hetero, polyamory (threesome), ABO-verse, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, knotting, fluff, courting

Main Pairing: Thalia/Reyna/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Thalia Grace, Argentum, Aurum

Summary: Reyna and Thalia run away together after the Giant War, but they have a little omega stalker...

**The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

_Hunt and Hounds_

Reyna and Thalia were naked and sprawled out on a very secluded coast somewhere in Greece. The waves washed over them, which was very welcoming after the marathon-sex they just had. The problem with two alphas. They always argued over who topped and bottomed, most of the time going on for hours and leaving bruises and bite-marks all over each other's bodies after trying to make the other submit. Though both of them thoroughly enjoyed each other, sometimes they did miss having an omega to submit to them. It had taken them long enough to find happiness as it was, so they were not going to be pushy about finding the perfect omega.

Reyna and Thalia both had gone through so much separately and when they met, they had somehow just clicked. They were both strong, independent female alphas dominating this insane war. They had grown closer when fighting together and in the aftermath, when the hunters and the amazons worked together to finish off any stragglers after the war, Thalia had apparently asked Hylla for the permission to court Reyna. Which was so amusingly old-fashioned to Reyna that it was charming again. But the vows Thalia had given forbade her from any kind of romance; not just with men.

Over the course of courting, Thalia and Reyna fell deeply in love. And Reyna, she became more important than any vows. Not to mention that most of Thalia's friends had died during the war. They had lost so many huntresses and Thalia, she was tired. All she wanted was happiness, especially after the Giant War had revealed that Hera had _stolen Thalia's brother_. It left her angry and bitter with the gods in general, she just wanted a break. So she left, together with Reyna.

Frank and Hazel had been elected as praetors as Reyna stepped down. New Rome was in good hands, Reyna knew that as she turned her back on her home to be free with her mate.

And now? Now they just lived day to day together, hunting their own dinner, camping wherever they wanted to stay, traveling wherever they wanted to go. Being happy together.

"Deer for dinner...?", asked Thalia lowly, running her fingers over Reyna's side.

"I feel like fish", mused Reyna thoughtfully. "But I don't feel like fishing."

Argentum and Aurum next to their tent growled softly as though they were agreeing with the girls. Well, they were metal hounds – not particularly fond of water. They also kept their distance to them now, just to make sure, considering the girls were half in the water.

"Let's agree to just lay here for another hour or so and then we rock-paper-scissor for who's going to catch dinner tonight?", suggested Thalia with a smirk, kissing the top of Reyna's hair.

"...The scissoring part sounded good. The rest? Not so much", hummed Reyna.

/break\

Needless to say, the two of them spent more than an hour on that beach. In the end, night already fell by the time they walked off the beach toward their tents where Argentum and Aurum were patiently waiting. That in itself wasn't a surprise. The heap of fishes laid out on broad leafs however was a surprise. Argentum and Aurum would not just let a stranger close to camp. And whoever had been here must have listened in on their conversation.

It had been strange and confusing. And it didn't stay the only instance.

It happened a week later in Germany, when Reyna and Thalia were swimming naked in the lake, fooling around and laughing. Reyna had Thalia crowded against a hard rock, pinning her by the wrists, the girls being chest to chest as Reyna leaned in and nibbled on her mate's neck.

"You know what I'd want afterward?", whispered Reyna lowly.

"Mh?", grunted Thalia, thrusting forward a little so their slowly hardening cocks brushed. "What is it? If you say 'a second round', then we are in total agreement."

"I'd want something... _sweet_ ", chuckled Reyna with dark eyes. "Something small and sweet..."

"Like?", drawled Thalia intrigued, leaning in to nip Reyna's ear.

"Blueberries?", whispered Reyna cheekily.

Thalia's eyes darkened. "Ye—es. Some sweet little blueberries..."

Needless to say, the girls were startled to find a bowl of blueberries at their campsite. Back with the fishes, both girls had still thought that _maybe_ the other had gotten the fishes and was now denying it. But the blueberries? It was impossible. Because 'wanting blueberries' had never meant that either of them actually wanted to eat a blueberry. Sweet little blueberry was what had become their nickname for Percy. Percy had been their very first bonding point, even before Jason.

Thalia has had feelings for Percy for months by then and Reyna, when she had first laid eyes on Percy, had been intrigued too. And she had asked him, flat-out, if she could court him when he had become praetor. In the end, both alphas had been shot down by Percy and that experience had brought them together. Yet often, whenever they were missing an omega in their bond, they'd fantasize about having Percy, calling Percy their own.

"...Okay. Something creepy is definitely going on here", stated Reyna seriously.

"Mh. We need to keep an eye on this", agreed Thalia, eyes sharp as she looked around.

Yet once again, Argentum and Aurum were peacefully resting next to the tent, unfazed.

/break\

It took two more weeks and a lot of additional food findings before they got to the bottom of this.

Reyna was playing with the star-shaped silver pendant that she had found with the French salami two days ago. Thalia had a matching piece, with an emerald set in the center while Reyna's had a ruby set in the center of the star. They were gorgeous and the two alphas had, against better judgment, decided to keep them. After all, they also ate the food and the food was always amazing.

So while playing absentmindedly with her star pendant, Reyna saw something out of the corner of her eyes. It was sparkly. Slowly, she got up and grabbed her dagger with one hand.

Both Argentum and Aurum were alert as they saw their human sit up tensely. She reached for the shiny thing and grabbed it out of the grass, just to yelp in utter surprise. She woke Thalia quickly.

"What's wrong, Rey?!", called Thalia out, on high-alert herself all of a sudden.

"Look!", exclaimed Reyna and turned around, showing her findings off to Thalia.

Thalia blinked slowly, straightening the shirt she had just pulled over her head, eyes widening. "...Did... Argentum and Aurum... make a... little one? _How_?!"

Argentum and Aurum looked very unimpressed by that and Reyna snorted. "Thals. They're made of metal. No, gold and silver did not somehow magically make a bronze puppy. Though... I don't know where it came from either. But it looks as though this is the source of our surprise food..."

It was a puppy made of bronze, with the same ruby eyes as Argentum and Aurum, and it was currently holding a basket of strawberries – something Thalia had complained about craving – in its snout. Thalia blinked slowly as she approached and took the basked from the puppy.

"Do you think it was trying to impress us so we take it in? Because Argentum and Aurum are like... kin to it?", asked Thalia curiously. "It sure looks adorable."

Grinning, the former head-huntress patted the puppy's head. The little thing yelped happily, tail wagging. Reyna smiled softly as she carefully put the puppy down. It ran over to hide between Argentum's legs, while Aurum sat down in front of them both with a slight growl.

"Those three do seem to know each other", mused Reyna thoughtfully. "Can we keep it?"

"De—efinitely. It's adorable", grinned Thalia fondly.

Now, _that_ was not how they learned the truth behind the food. They only learned that the next morning, as the early sun painted the sky red and pink and chased away the night. It was early and Thalia was startled awake by sounds inside their tent. She knew it wasn't Reyna, because Reyna was still deep asleep in Thalia's arms; Thalia could feel that, even with her eyes closed she knew. Argentum had been on Reyna's side when they went to bed and Aurum was still on Thalia's side. Between them, nestled peacefully against both girls' stomachs, was the cute bronze puppy they had found last night. It had taken to them pretty easily, with a little bribing.

"Aes", whispered a soft voice. "Come here, boy. What are you _doing_ here? You were supposed to just drop the strawberries off! Not get cuddles! Come here, Aes."

"...Percy?", asked Thalia stunned when she recognized the voice.

She opened her eyes, blinking a couple of times as she looked at the startled omega at their feet. Percy's eyes widened, his mouth hanging open a little as he stared back at her. Slowly, Thalia sat up a little to properly look at Percy. The son of Poseidon was wearing a blue shirt and blue jeans, his camp necklace around his very tempting – no, go away morning wood, Thalia doesn't need you right now, thank you very much – neck, his sea-green eyes still wide and his cheeks colored a pretty pink and his full, plush, kissable – damn you, morning wood, stop it – lips hung open a little. The puppy in Thalia's arms yelped happily and ran up to Percy to climb his lap.

"What are you doing in our tent? And who _is_ the puppy?", inquired Reyna.

How did that girl manage to wake up after Thalia but look sharper than her? Reyna was the kind of person who woke up and already looked perfect. Even her long, silken hair barely dared to turn messy while Thalia looked like she had a bird's nest sitting on her head. Reyna elegantly adjusted to pin the sleeping bag under her arms considering she had gone to bed in only boxers. Thalia all the while tried smoothing down her own messy hair, tugging on the blue-dyed strands between her natural black. She watched Percy still, not taking her eyes off the omega.

"That's Aes", replied Percy reluctantly. "He's mine. Leo made him for me."

"Aes dropped the strawberries off. _Percy_ sent him", drawled Thalia, one eyebrow raised.

"He did now, did he?", asked Reyna intrigued, smiling at Percy. "Why?"

She smoothly ran her fingers through her dark hair, tempting Thalia into doing the same because she loved the feeling of her mate's silken hair. As her fingers ran through it, they grasped the star pendant, dangling it a little to catch Percy's attention, startling Thalia.

"Hold on. Was _everything_ in the past weeks from you?", asked Thalia surprised.

The way Percy blushed prettily and averted his eyes was quite the answer. Thalia turned to lock eyes with her mate. Reyna's black eyes seemed even darker somehow. The Latina licked her lips slowly, a half-grin tugging on her lips as she tilted her head. Thalia nodded in agreement.

"You know, if the roles were reverse, this would be considered courting", stated Reyna casually. "An alpha leaving food and jewelry for an omega sure is courting. So... what is _this_?"

"...Courting", whispered Percy, looking up nearly shyly.

"Really?", asked Thalia curiously. "Come on, stop ducking your head like a shy little princess."

Percy glared up at her in defiance, making Thalia grin. "I'm not entirely dense even if I need some time sometimes. You and I, we had _something_ , some connection right from the start when you appeared in my dreams even before you woke up. When we... we shared that dance at Nico's school. But I was young and confused and didn't even know how to really _be_ an omega. And by the time I had sorted out my feelings, you had already joined the hunt."

Percy turned a little to look at Reyna next, still glaring. "And you. You asked me to be your omega when I didn't even fully remember who I was. How could I properly agree to that? But by the time I had sorted myself out, by the time the war was over... the two of you were already off, frolicking in the woods, hunting and camping and whatever. You – both of you – started flirting with me and then never gave me the chance to come to terms with my own feelings. A—And now you're a mated pair and I was left alone in New York and _that's not fair_. It's not fair that you both gave me hope to take it away from me again and then just run off into the sunset while I don't know what to even do with my life! So I... I decided to run after you two and... try. Because fuck tradition. I want you, after... all this time, I finally came to terms with what I want. So... So I decided to try my luck."

Percy looked adorably defiant as he glared at them and wiggled his nose cutely. Thalia grinned and turned to Reyna, the Latina having an equally pleased expression on her face.

"Percy...", started Reyna gently as she reached a hand out for him. "I'm sorry. You're right. It wasn't fair of me to corner you like that, when you had no memories and... a lot on your plate."

"You bet your pretty ass it wasn't", huffed Percy with a pout.

Reyna smirked amused while Thalia snorted and leaned in too. "I'm sorry too. It was... a lot going on back then. And I guess in the end, I was as... unsure about everything including myself as you were about yourself. I guess joining Lady Artemis was my way of delaying the inevitable. Being a female alpha can be... hard. I mean, you know that, because being a male omega is just as fucked up in our society. So yeah, part of me really wanted you and part of me really wanted to go and hide from the expectations placed on an alpha child of Zeus."

"I know", whispered Percy softly, turning his attention onto Aes on his lap. " _I was just as afraid_. I was a child of the prophecy too. If you hadn't coped out by joining the hunt, you might have been the child of the prophecy and things would have been easier for me."

When he looked up at them, there was a sad little half-smile on his lips. He didn't hold it against Thalia, but he _did_ have a point. It would have been easier on him if she hadn't turned tail.

"But you still want me? Us?", asked Thalia seriously, searching Percy's face.

"Yeah. That's why I'm here", stated Percy, firmly holding her gaze. "What can I say? I have a thing for strong kick-ass female alphas. And the two I like kinda happen to be mates."

Reyna laughed pleased and let go of the sleeping bag so she could grab Percy and pull him into a kiss. Percy turned beet-red as he saw the half-naked daughter of Bellona but then he was being kissed and all embarrassment went out the window. He gladly leaned into the kiss until both were panting. Only that he was barely allowed to breath before Thalia pulled him into a kiss too.

"You gonna stay?", asked Reyna, voice dark and heavy. "With us?"

Aes yelped in agreement as Percy hummed into the kiss. "Ye—es."

/3 Months Later\

Percy had a lazy smile on his lips as he traced Thalia's freckles with his fingers, slowly dancing down from her cheeks to her chest and shoulders. He was kneeling, leaning over her, watching his finger. Occasionally, a gasp escaped Percy's lips because Reyna was behind him prepping him.

"Are you done connecting dots there?", asked Thalia amused, raising one pierced eyebrow.

Percy stuck his tongue out and flicked Thalia's nipple-piercing. "No—ope. Stupid alpha."

"Cheeky omega", hissed Thalia, arching her back a little. "Rey! I vote for us to get our omega's nipples pierced so I can show him what _that_ feels like."

"Motion seconded", hummed Reyna amused as she worked three fingers into Percy. "You good?"

"Mh... Motion granted", moaned Percy as he pushed back against Reyna.

Thalia grinned broadly and pleased over Percy's shoulder at an amused Reyna. Then, Thalia's eyes wandered down to Percy's neck where a necklace dangled – the last piece of courting jewelry, the only one that Thalia and Reyna had gotten Percy. A matching star-shaped pendant, but this one with a sapphire in the center. Thalia caught the necklace in her hand and pulled Percy down by it to kiss him while Reyna pulled her fingers out and lined up with Percy's hole. She moved slowly at first, but before she could pick up the pace, she grabbed Percy's thighs and pulled him down and away from Thalia's face until he came face to face with Thalia's hard cock.

"...So subtle, Rey", teased Percy amused before he started lapping at Thalia's cock.

"What can I say? We both want you", shrugged Reyna unapologetically.

Within minutes, both alphas were busy thrusting away into Percy's willing holes, the omega moaning around Thalia's cock as he got a proper pounding from his mates. Thalia sat up and leaned over Percy so she could kiss Reyna deeply, her fingers entangled in Percy's hair as she pushed him closer and fucked his throat even deeper until Percy whimpered. Reyna snapped her hips forward in a sharp motion that drew a wanton sound from Percy, muffled by Thalia's cock.

"Babe, you good for a double-knotting?", asked Thalia, running her fingers through Percy's hair.

Percy looked up at her and squeezed her hips trice. Trice meant yes, once meant no. Thalia smirked wickedly, enjoying the tight hot throat of their omega as her knot was slowly swelling. She knew their omega liked getting knotted and both Reyna and Thalia had knotted him orally before too, but they rarely had done both at once. Thalia's eyes darkened as she watched Reyna, head thrown back, breasts bouncing as she thrust away sharply into Percy's wet hole. It was a delicious view. Smirking, Thalia licked her lips and winked at Reyna who chuckled in reply, thrusting even harder as her knot too swelled inside their omega. Reyna winked at Thalia as she bent down some to jerk Percy off.

"Good little omega", groaned Thalia at that. "Such a good little cock-sucker, fuck I always thought the best use of your lips would be you sassing other alphas left and right, but _this_ is definitely best."

Percy mewled at the praise, that always doing the trick for him and the omega came into Reyna's hand. The alphas didn't take very long to follow either, Reyna filling Percy's tight ass and knotting him while Thalia came down Percy's throat, her knot locking her into Percy's mouth. Panting in satisfaction, Thalia and Reyna carefully collapsed sideways, with Percy stuck between them.

"Our little blueberry was the perfect addition to our bond", hummed Reyna with a grin.

"Perfect little sass-queen of an omega", agreed Thalia, patting Percy's head.

They stayed curled together like that until the alphas' knots deflated. Percy was gasping for breath as he pulled off, licking his lips and grinning in utter satisfaction as he got to properly snuggle up to his mates now, head resting on Reyna's chest as Thalia curled around him from behind.

"Are we going hunting and eating before we leave, or will we eat when we reach Iceland?", asked Percy sleepily while their three hounds entered the tent to curl around their humans again.

"Yeah. Food first, leaving later", yawned Thalia, being nudged by Aes.

Percy smiled fondly as she patted Aes. Aes had been a gift from Leo, a last nudge, coupled with an order to get his shit together and chase after the alphas he wanted. He still owed Leo for that.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Since Thalia and Reyna are my favorite girls to ship with Percy and I also happen to ship the two of them together, I figured I'd try them in a threesome. I nearly feel bad for Percy *grins*
> 
> Next up is Mister D! Well. More like Mister L, because in this one, Dionysus and Persephone are taking a little break together, running a vineyard in Italy and having some sibling-bonding time as their early Roman forms Liber and Libera. When the Blofis-family arrives to spend their vacation there.


End file.
